Bebedores de Almas
CONSTRUCCIÓN, DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS thumb|Heráldica de los Bebedores de Almas. Los Bebedores de Almas son un Capítulo Renegado de Marines Espaciales, creado a partir de las tropas de asalto y abordaje de la Legión de los Puños Imperiales durante la Segunda Fundación. Han sido declarados Excommunicate Traitoris por la Inquisición debido a sus extremadamente altos niveles de mutación y su obvia corrupción por el Caos, pero aun así se siguen considerando fieles al Emperador de la Humanidad, si bien no al Imperio ni a los intereses que este ahora representa. Historia Formación Fueron creados durante la II Fundación a partir de las Compañías de Abordaje y Asalto de la Legión VII, los Puños Imperiales. Nunca recibieron un mundo como base, sino que se establecieron en las naves de su flota. Asalto a Terra (Era de la Apostasía) thumb|left|Esquema de los Bebedores de Almas.Los Bebedores de Almas, junto con los Puños Imperiales, los Templarios Negros y los Halcones de Fuego, participaron en el asalto a Terra que tuvo lugar hacia el final del Reinado de Sangre durante la Era de la Apostasía, y que provocó la caída del traidor Alto Señor de Terra Goge Vandire. En este período, los Bebedores lograron también muchas otras victorias luchando con razas xenos como los Eldar. El Incidente del Fuerte Estelar Lakonia Los Bebedores de Almas fueron declarados Excommunicate Traitoris por la Inquisición después de que su obsesiva búsqueda de una reliquia llamada Lanza de las Almas (un arma capaz de crear vórtices de Disformidad, que les había sido legada por su Primarca, Rogal Dorn) les llevara a enfrentarse al Adeptus Mechanicus. Las fuerzas del Mechanicus participaban en esta búsqueda oficialmente como apoyo del Adeptus Ministorum, aunque en realidad querían apoderarse de la Lanza para examinarla y posiblemente imitar su tecnología arcana. Cuando los 300 Marines habían logrado abordar la base de los criminales que poseían el arma ancestral, y estaban a punto de entrar en la cámara donde esta estaba guardada, un grupo de soldados del Mechanicus se teleportó y se llevó la Lanza antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Los Bebedores de Almas fortificaron el lugar y exigieron la entrega de su reliquia, pero ya se la había llevado otra nave del Mechanicus en dirección a un Mundo Forja. En ese momento la primera nave desplegó un inmenso cañón de asedio y apuntó a los Marines Espaciales, lo que los obligó a abordarla para evitar que les dispararan. El conflicto entre los Bebedores y el resto de fuerzas imperiales acabó con la destrucción del Fuerte Estelar Lakonia del Adeptus Mechanicus, y con daños graves para varias naves del Ministorum y del Mechanicus. Los Bebedores de Almas se retiraron a bordo de sus dos Cruceros de Ataque a un campo de asteroides, donde fueron acosados por las flotas combinadas de la Inquisición (que sólo vio que el Capítulo atacaba a otra organización imperial, sin preocuparse de las causas) y el Adeptus Ministorum hasta que el resto de la flota del Capítulo, dirigida por el Señor del Capítulo Gorgoleon, llegó a la zona atravesando la Ruta Disforme 931-c, que había estado cerrada desde hacía 600 años. Primera Guerra Capitular Después de poner a salvo la flota del Capítulo, el Señor del Capítulo Gorgoleon le dijo al Bibliotecario Sarpeddon, el líder de la fuerza encargada de la búsqueda de la Lanza, que la Inquisición había ofrecido evitar una represalia contra el Capítulo a cambio de que los Marines Espaciales implicados en el Incidente de Lakonia fueran ejecutados. Gorgoleon le explicó que había rechazado esta oferta afirmando que la única persona capaz de juzgar a un Bebedor de Almas era otro Bebedor de Almas. Este juicio requeriría que Sarpeddon se enfrentara al propio Gorgoleon en un duelo ritual a muerte, conocido como "Rito-Escudo", para determinar la rectitud de las acciones de Sarpeddon en Lakonia. En el clímax del combate, Sarpeddon pareció ser afectado por algún poder externo, y espontáneamente las piernas le mutaron en 8 patas arácnidas que le dieron una ventaja crucial sobre Gorgoleon y le permitieron destrozar a su antiguo comandante para reclamar su puesto como Señor de los Bebedores de Almas. Aunque él no lo sabía aún, esta mutación había sido provocada por los corruptores poderes e influencia del Dios del Caos Tzeentch con el fin de convertir al Capítulo en sus peones y adoradores. Tras un breve pero sangriento enfrentamiento con aquellos Bebedores que no podían aceptar su mutación y a la vez creer que no estaba corrompido, Sarpeddon se convirtió en el nuevo líder del Capítulo de los Bebedores de Almas. A pesar del mutuo rechazo entre el Capítulo y el Imperio, los Bebedores se mantuvieron fieles al Emperador, incluso después de ser expuesto al poder corruptor del Caos, que comenzó a provocar mutaciones en varios Marines. Bajo el influjo de un Príncipe Demonio Desilusionado con el Imperio, y sin saberlo bajo la influencia del Príncipe Demonio Abraxes de Tzeentch disfrazado de "Arquitecto del Universo", un aspecto del Dios Emperador, Sarpeddon optó por mantener a su Capítulo como Renegado. Escondió su flota y reinstaló al Capítulo a un Pecio Espacial al que llamaron Espinazo Roto. Poco después, el Príncipe Demonio les engañó para que atacaran a uno de sus rivales, el Príncipe Demonio Ve'Meth de Nurgle. Después de matar a Ve'Meth, quien tomó la forma de un virus que infectó a varios cientos de personas, Abraxes reveló su verdadera naturaleza. Entregó a Sarpeddon la Lanza de las Almas, y ofreció a los Bebedores de Almas servir como su guardia personal de Marines Espaciales del Caos. Aunque Sarpeddon consideró por un momento la posibilidad de unirse al Demonio, finalmente se negó, atacando y matando a Abraxes y sus Demonios. El imperio de Teturact El hereje Teturact, una forma de vida producida por los experimentos del Adeptus Mechanicus sobre mutación humana en el desolado Stratix Luminae, estaba conquistando un vasto dominio al Imperio de la Humanidad. Su habilidad para crear y transmitir virus nocivos que controlaban las mentes e incluso alzaban a los muertos le hiz parecer un dios a los ojos de aquellos a los que infectaba. Logró capturar varios mundos imperiales importantes, incluyendo las Colmenas de Stratix, el Mundo Forja Salshan Anterior y algunos Agrimundos y puntos estratégicos. Uno de esos mundos era Stratix Luminae, un planeta donde los Bebedores de Almas habían combatido hacía tiempo, lo que dio a Sarpeddon acceso a algunos datos sobre los experimentos llevados a cabo allí. Con el Capítulo aún sufriendo las mutaciones traídas por Abraxes, Sarpeddon creía que estas instalaciones y su investigación representaban la mejor oportunidad de curar esas malformaciones. Los Bebedores localizaron al personal superviviente del Mechanicus de Stratix Luminae en varios mundos bajo el control de Teturacto, evitando mientras tanto que los esfuerzos de la Fuerza Inquisitorial del Inquisidor Thaddeus por rastrearlos y llevarlos ante la justicia lograran sus frutos. Finalmente, lograron juntar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, que les llevó al propio Stratix Luminae. Teturact intervino personalmente, destruyendo intencionadamente su nave insignia en la órbita para que los escombros y sus seguidores no-muertos llovieran sobre los Bebedores de Almas. Sarpeddon logró aturdir al poderoso Teturact el tiempo suficiente para que el Inquisidor Thaddeus le disparara, y acto seguido extinguió el alma del hereje, provocando el derrumbamiento de su creciente imperio. Tellos Tras la derrota de Teturact, los Bebedores de Almas se vieron obligados a huir de Stratix Luminae, dejando atrás varias escuadras de asalto bajo el mando de Tellos. Tellos, quien ya había estado al borde de la rabia berserker antes de esta traición, cayó rápidamente bajo la influencia del Dios de la Sangre Khorne, y convenció a sus escuadras de hacer lo mismo. El Señor del Capítulo Sarpeddon se enteró pronto de la herejía cometida por su hermano de batalla, y rastreó a Tellos hasta Entymion IV, un mundo imperial bajo el control de una misteriosa alianza entre Eldar Oscuros y adoradores de Slaanesh. La Guardia Imperial, con el apoyo de los Puños Carmesíes, estaba en ese momento tratando de liberar el planeta. Las fuerzas de los Puños Carmesíes presentes en el conflicto eran inicialmente pequeñas, actuando como una punta de lanza para los Regimientos de la Guardia Imperial que intentaban retomar la capital, Gravenhold. Sin embargo, entraron pronto en conflicto con los Bebedores de Tellos, luchando sin consecuencias importantes mientras los Puños tomaban posiciones de vigilancia en una catedral. Tras este combate, reconociendo el emblema del cáliz y creyendo que todo el Capítulo renegado se hallaba en el planeta, el Comandante Reinez de los Puños Carmesíes avisó al Mundo de Rynn. De allí llegó la II Compañía de los Puños, bajo el mando del Capellán Inhuaca, quien se puso a las órdenes de Reinez con la misión de destruir a los Bebedores de Almas y traer la cabeza del Bibliotecario Jefe Sarpeddon. Al llegar a Entymion IV, los Bebedores de Sarpeddon empezaron de inmediato a investigar la situación. Su forma de infiltrarse en el planeta, secuestrando un par de naves de desembarco de la Flota Imperial, alertó rápidamente a los Puños Carmesíes de su localización. Tras asegurar el apoyo de las unidades Puño Acorazado del Regimiento de los Dragones de Fuego de Fornux Lix, los Puños penetraron profundamente en la ciudad y lucharon contra los Bebedores de Almas en una contienda brutal dentro de la Cámara Mercantil de la ciudad. Los Bebedores se retiraron tras capturar el Estandarte de la Compañía de los Puños y matar al Bibliotecario de la Compañía. Durante este combate, los Eldar Oscuros presentes en el planeta observaron a los Bebedores de Almas luchar contra las fuerzas imperiales. La intervención del ejército de esclavos sin mente de los Eldar Oscuros detuvo la persecución de los Puños a los Bebedores en retirada. Pronto se les acercaron los Eldar Oscuros, quienes (claramente con intención de traicionarles) ofrecieron a Sarpeddon una alianza, la cual Sarpeddon (también planeando traicionarles) aceptó. Sin más propósito que el de encontrar a Tellos, Sarpeddon dividió a los Bebedores de Almas en dos grupos para frenar a los Guardias Imperiales para los Eldar Oscuros, mientras los Exploradores del Capítulo buscaban a Tellos por la ciudad. Este fue encontrado rápidamente, mientras él y sus tropas masacraban un Regimiento de la Guardia, y el Capellán Iktinos y su bandada lograron retenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que Sarpeddon llegase y derrotase a Tellos, derribando el arco de un puente sobre él. Los Eldar Oscuros se beneficiaban de esta situación mientras tanto, pues ganaban tiempo para que un ejército secreto de esclavos humanos mutados despertara por completo bajo la ciudad y comenzara una matanza tan grande que elevaría a Entymion IV a la categoría de Mundo Demonio, que sería gobernado por los Eldar Oscuros como una segunda Commorragh. Sin embargo, los Bebedores de Almas rieron últimos, pues utilizaron a sus Exploradores para engañar a los Puños Carmesíes de forma que atacaran la base de los Eldar Oscuros, matando a todos los xenos y evitando que su plan llegase a cumplirse. Aunque había sido interrumpido prematuramente, el agujero en la realidad contaminó el planeta más allá de toda esperanza, y tuvo que ser destruido con un Exterminatus. Segunda Guerra Capitular Entonces tuvo lugar una segunda contienda interna en el Capítulo, entre Sarpeddon y el nuevo Sargento Eumenes, reclutado en un mundo que odiaba al Imperio para reforzar al Capítulo. Eumenes creía que la lucha debía ser llevada directamente al Emperador, y que debían apagar la luz del Astronomicon para crear un nuevo Imperio de cero. Sarpeddon, sin embargo, estableció un nuevo rumbo para el Capítulo siguiendo los consejos del Capellán Iktinos de salvar al planeta Vanqualis de un ataque Orko para después reaprovisionarse con la ayuda de los vanqualianos. Sarpeddon se puso al mando de los Bebedores de Almas en la lucha contra los Orkos de las junglas, pero en su ausencia Eumenes tomó el control del Espinazo Roto y dio un golpe con el apoyo de buena parte de las fuerzas de la superficie. Tras consolidar su posición, los Bebedores de Sarpeddon avanzaron para tomar una vieja fortaleza a los Marines rebeldes. Una vez allí, el Bibliotecario Gresk advirtió a Sarpeddon de que se fuera, lo que logró momentos antes de que Eumenes hiciera bombardear desde la órbita el área de la fortaleza. Mientras tanto, el Capítulo de los Grifos Aullantes había enviado tres Compañías a Vanqualis, bajo el mando del Lord-Bibliotecario Mercaeno, a fin de cumplir dos misiones: proteger el planeta, y acabar con la ambigua fuerza del Caos "Cáliz Negro" que creían que era el Capítulo de los Bebedores. Asimismo, les acompañaba el Inquisidor Thaddeus, ahora caído en desgracia, para investigar la implicación de los Bebedores de Almas en el conflicto. Aunque se dio cuenta de que Mercaeno no comprendía lo que en realidad eran los Bebedores, no logró hacérselo entender. Thaddeus intentó huir del Crucero de los Grifos para avisar a Sarpeddon, pero tuvo que matar a uno de ellos en un tiroteo antes de poder escapar. Mercaeno y sus Grifos atacaron poco después, y entablaron combate con los seguidores de Sarpeddon mientras los Bebedores rebeldes observaban divertidos desde el margen. Durante esta lucha, Mercaeno mató a Thaddeus por su asesinato. 'Resultado' Sarpeddon no podía salir de Vanqualis, y tuvo que ceder a las exigencias de Eumenes, quien se convirtió en el nuevo Señor del Capítulo. Sarpeddon llevó a los Bebedores leales con el Tecnomarine Lygris, leal al derrocado Señor, pero se vio atrapado en el Espinazo Roto hasta que Eumenes le permitió volver a su nave para rechazar un abordaje de los Grifos Aullantes. Sarpeddon y Mercaeno se enzarzaron en un titánico duelo psíquico, desgastándose el uno al otro hasta que Eumenes golpeó a Mercaeno por la espalda. El usurpador arrojó a Sarpeddon a un calabozo, donde este, para escapar, tuvo que incapacitar al Explorador Scamandar. Entonces subió hasta el puente de la nave, donde libró un duelo con Eumenes. Aunque el traidor contaba con la Lanza de las Almas y el hacha de energía de Mercaeno, Sarpeddon logró empalarle con sus patas mutadas y matarlo. Sarpeddon declaró que Eumenes era indigno de ser Señor del Capítulo, y preguntó si alguien se atrevía a tomar la carga de ser el Señor de los Bebedores de Almas. Al no recibir respuesta, se volvió a proclamar Señor del Capítulo. A pesar de todo, unos cincuenta descontentos abandonaron el Capítulo. os Necrones Mientras escapaban de un ejército del Adeptus Mechanicus, el Espinazo Roto resultó gravemente dañado, y empezó a escasear el combustible. Obligados a huir, los Bebedores de Almas se internaron profundamente en las Regiones Veladas en busca de combustible. Se encontraron con Necrones en muchos mundos, todos ellos con señales de antiguos asentamientos humanos, pero ahora infestados de los robóticos xenos. Finalmente, descubrieron el último mundo humano aún en proceso de ser purgado por los Necrones, y los Bebedores hicieron un trato con los supervivientes: ellos les ganarían tiempo para que evacuaran a la población al espacio, y a cambio recibirían combustible. Los Bebedores de Almas mantuvieron a raya a los Necrones, y la población humana logró alcanzar el espaciopuerto, pero entonces una flota Necrona penetró en el Sistema, impidiendo que huyeran. La flota del Mechanicus llegó también poco después, y ambas flotas se enzarzaron en combate. Al hacerse evidente muy pronto que los imperiales acabarían perdiendo, comenzaron una serie de maniobras y patrones de lucha para retrasar lo inevitable. Cuando los Bebedores de Almas se dieron cuenta de que no podían derrotar a los Necrones de la superficie, y que el Mechanicus perdería en el espacio, Sarpeddon ofreció una alianza al Mechanicus. El Capellán Iktinos y su "bandada" se quedaron atrás para ayudar a defender el espaciopuerto y a los humanos supervivientes, revelándose que son leales a un amo secreto, y que ya no se consideran a sí mismos parte de los Bebedores de Almas. Accepting the alliance the Mechanicus and Soul Drinkers set off for the main Necron hub, planning to destroy the Necron Lord and leave the rest of the enemy forces leaderless. Arriving at the Tomb World, the Mechanicus crash their ship into the planet and deployed alongside the Soul Drinkers. A long bloody battle begins as they race to kill the Necron lord, before the Necrons superior numbers begin to change the odds. Finally they arrive at the Necron Lord's location and Sarpedon duels with it and wins. However in typical Necron fashion it gets back up, and begins crushing him to death. Only by the sacrifice of Techmarine Lygis was the lord defeated. Gathering his forces Sarpedon lead his remaining troops towards the crashed Adeptus Mechanicus ship, where their promised transports were to be awaiting them. Instead three Imperial Fists thunderhawk gunships deployed upon the surface, while twenty terminator armoured elites teleport onto the planet, lead by First Captain Lysander. He orders the Soul Drinkers to surrender or be destroyed. Sarpedon replies with the challenge of a personal duel. Despite Sarpedon's warp enhanced strength, he was tired from the earlier fighting and was swiftly beaten. The book ends with Sarpedon hoping that Luko follows his last order to surrender if he was beaten. Categoría:Artículos para traducir Organización Los Bebedores de Almas siguen de forma aproximada el Codex Astartes, si bien, dada su preferencia por las tácticas de asalto, tienen más en común con los Ángeles Sangrientos que con los Ultramarines en cuanto a estructura interna. Los Bebedores fueron sufriendo importantes bajas a lo largo de todos los conflictos en que se vieron envueltos tras convertirse en renegados: tras el conflicto con el Adeptus Mechanicus y la I Guerra Capitular, quedaban 750 Marines; después de Stratix Luminae, seguían activos unos 450. Poco después consiguieron reclutar nuevos Neófitos, pero debido a las luchas en Entymion IV y de la II Guerra Capitular, sólo quedó un total de 300 Astartes. Además, al acabar ese último conflicto, unos 50 Marines leales a Eumenes abandonaron el Capítulo. Finalmente, para cuando lograron derrotar a los Necrones en las Regiones Veladas, sólo seguían en pie unos cien hombres, que probablemente fueron capturados por los Puños Imperiales. Doctrina de combate Los Bebedores de Almas prefieren golpear al enemigo con poderosos asaltos, y a menudo hacen abordajes espaciales y desembarcos planetarios con Cápsulas. Características especiales del Capítulo El nombre del Capítulo deriva de una mutación de su semilla genética, que ha modificado las habilidades de su Omofágea. Normalmente este órgano permite absorber parte de los recuerdos de una criatura al digerir su carne. Sin embargo, los Bebedores pueden además experimentar las emociones de la criatura, es decir, "ver el interior de su alma". El Capítulo ha ritualizado esta habilidad en la llamada "Ceremonia del Cáliz". Apariencia Los Bebedores de Almas visten armadura púrpura con bordes de color hueso u oro, y águila pectoral dorada. Su símbolo es un cáliz dorado de cuya parte superior surge un halo de energía; a veces el conjunto está enmarcado por una corona de laurel de oro o unas alas doradas. Miembros conocidos Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer UK. Libro del Astronomicon, por Rick Priestley. Lágrimas Carmesíes, por Ben Counter. Omnibus de los Bebedores de Almas, por Ben Counter. thumb|left|Sarpeddon despues de su mutacion Categoría:Capítulos de Marines Espaciales Categoría:Marines Espaciales Categoría:Capitulos leales Categoría:Imperio de la Humanidad